khreeshanfandomcom-20200214-history
Lannus
Lannus is a hobgoblin Stargazer and adventurer. History Lannus was an orphan, raised by the Stargazers of Ramandu's Rock. When he was ready, Roke suggested that he leave the monastery for a while to learn more about the world under the watchful eye of Enhu. Lannus later joined the order of the Sacred Fists, swearing to never use weapons. Description Lannus is muscular and powerful, pounding enemies to pulp with his fists. He was taught the Five Point Exploding Heart Technique by Master Yado himself. He is honourable, wise and generally righteous. He has, however, been described as quick to anger and likely to bear grudges, going so far as to make lists of servants of chaos and evil he plans to punish. He is also an aspiring author. In the Campaign Lannus encountered a sand elf named Vantis with similar values to his own on the road to Tal Dara, and they decided to travel together. Lannus once broke his vow never to use weapons by using a ballista to defend his monastery from hill giants, though he took a vow of silence to atone for this transgression. Vantis and Lannus have defeated and killed powerful Lords of Dust including Kahaeshan, Khreeshan and Ravana. They were later joined by a minotaur called Rexxar who helped them defeat Sobek. Lannus later travelled with his companions to Providence, bathed in the waters of life, and was appointed to speak as Voice of the Gods. Lannus' Wish After assembling the five adamantine keys and using them to enter the passages beneath Charn, Lannus released the djinni Farzaan, who granted Lannus a single wish exchange for a release from his imprisonment. Lannus asked for a strange phenomenon known as ambrosia or the bread of heaven, and so it might be argued that Lannus is the Provider deity worshipped by Abigail and her followers, as the bread of heaven is attributed to and in some ways essentially defines that deity. Character Sheet Lannus - Hobgoblin monk 2, cleric 5, sacred fist 7 Abilities 16,16,14,12,27(21),10 HP94 (28 constitution) AC33 (+8 wisdom, +3 dexterity, +5 enhancement, +2 sacred fist, +2 ring, +2 amulet,+1 ioun stone) Speed50(10) Initiative+3(+3 dexterity) SQ Sacred Flames+15 1/day, Blindsense 10 feet, evasion Feat of Strength+4, Arcane Proficiency, Darkvision, Divine Spells (DC18+level, caster level 11, effective caster level 14), Five Point Exploding Heart Technique (hit 5 times in a round to ignore hardness/DR against the target), waters of life blessing (+5 enhancement to natural weapons and natural armour, natural weapons are good-aligned), Voice of the Gods (at will when speaking or writing, Lannus can make his audience believe that he is speaking as the voice of the gods, no save) Feats - Stunning Fist DC24 5/day, Combat Reflexes, Combat Casting, Practised Caster, Superior Unarmed Strike, Improved Unarmed Strike, Snap Kick, Fist Focus Fortitude + 11 (+2 constitution) Reflex + 10 (+3 dexterity) Will + 15 (+8 wisdom) ATTACKS Strike+21/+16/+11 (+3 strength, +1 focus, +5 enhancement) Snap strike +19/+14/+9 and +19(+3 strength, +1 focus, +5 enhancement, -2 snap) Flurry +19/+14/+9/+4 (+3 strength, +1 focus, +5 enhancement, -2 flurry) Snap flurry +17/+17/+12/+7 and +17 (+3 strength, +1 focus, +5 enhancement, -2 flurry, -2 snap) DAMAGE Strike 2d8+8 (+3 strength, +5 enhancement) Snap strike 2d8+6 (+1 strength, +5 enhancement) SKILLS Sense Motive+24 (16 ranks, +8 wisdom) Perception+25 (16 ranks, +8 wisdom) Knowledge Religion+16 (15 ranks, +1 intelligence) Craft Author+18 (10 ranks, +8 wisdom) Spellcraft +9 (8 ranks, +1 intelligence) Tumble +13 (10 ranks, +3 dexterity) PASSIVE ITEMS Amulet of Natural Armour+2 (8000) Ring of Protection+2 (8000) Monk's Belt (13000) Circlet of Wisdom+6(36000) Talmorian's Dusty Rose Ioun Stone of Insight+1(5000) UTILITY ITEMS Jackal Mask, 19390 gold pieces, the Vessel, scroll of sending Quill of Truewriting, Sandals of Mantis Leaping (once per round after damaging an enemy with a kick attack, wearer can leap 20 feet as a free action without provoking an attack of opportunity, in between attacks if they wish), Hand of the Mage, Quaal's Tree Token, Island Turtle Branch Talmorian's Gold Membership Delivery Bag Category:Hobgoblins Category:Stargazers Category:Wishmakers Category:Adventurers Category:Deities Category:Outworld Explorers